Weddings & Wistful Wishes
by SwitchbladeSister
Summary: Shinra and Celty are finally tying the knot. Who is the best man and just how well does he know a certain blonde? {Discontinued}
1. Chapter 1

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" the deep voice heard by many but aimed at one. "Why don't you fucking make me Shizuo?!" A voice of a slightly higher pitch shouted back, all the while expanding the distance between the two. Students who happened to be nearby automatically recognised the voice of Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara, while it was not uncommon for them to argue, it was different to see them shouting like _this_. It was also surprising that Izaya was walking away this time. Usually they argued, maybe Shizuo would chase Izaya but they didn't hate each other, not really. "You know what, Izaya? I am done! I am sick and tired of your bullshit. We are finished!" The two males up until a few seconds ago _were_ dating. "I am perfectly fine with that. In fact, you took the words right out of my mouth you monstrous brute!"

Shizuo had neither seen nor heard Izaya since they finished highschool. It was a bit of a mixed blessing for him. Sure he was still annoyed at Izaya and was a little glad he didn't see him around, but he also _missed_ him. Shizuo regretted breaking up with Izaya. It had been a stupid argument like always, but they both went a step too far. After they graduated, it was like Izaya had disappeared. He doubted that was the case, and he could have always asked Shinra where Izaya was, but he was stubborn.

Then it became a rather inconvenient time to ask Shinra, since he was planning a wedding. His own to be precise, he had finally proposed to Celty properly and she had accepted. Shizuo was happy for them both, but he couldn't help but feel slightly envious as he believed he would never get a chance like that. After all, the only people who he got along with were Kasuka, Shinra & Celty, Vorona and Tom. The only person who had ever shown any romantic interest in him had been Izaya. So yeah, he didn't believe he had a hope in hell of ever being that happy.

He had helped them both with the wedding, and as Celty didn't have many people she felt close to, she had Shizuo as her maid of honour much to the amusement of Shinra. Shizuo didn't know who Shinra had picked as his best man; the bespectacled underground doctor would only say it was a secret. He hadn't even told Celty, but she seemed to know the reason and was fine with it.

There were only a few days until the wedding, Celty had already had her dress delivered and had tried it on. Shizuo though she looked wonderful, Shinra definitely wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of her when he sees her walk down the aisle. -How do I look? Does the dress look alright? - She typed, she knew Shinra loved her with all his heart but she wanted to make sure she looked the part. "You look wonderful Celty, honestly". Shizuo grinned at his friend.

The wedding was only going to be small, since not many people knew Celty personally and may be unnerved attending a wedding where the bride is headless. Shizuo had already picked out a wedding gift for the pair, with the help of Kasuka as Shizuo was _hopeless_ at picking gifts. Shizuo had tried his best to help his friends as much as he possibly could.

The venue had already been set up and all the transport was sorted. On the morning of the wedding Shinra was going to get ready at the apartment of his best man, letting Celty and her bridesmaids get ready in their shared apartment.

Shizuo was the 'maid' of honour, the best man was only known to Shinra, Anri and Izaya's sisters had been asked to be the bridesmaids. Kida and Mikado had been invited at the request of Anri. Shingen was going to be there to see his only child become a husband. Celty had also let Shizuo invite Kasuka who had said he will be there permitting work does not get in the way. She understood as he was a famous actor and his job could be quite demanding.

Everybody was looking forward to the wedding, and a few were interested in who the best man was. All Shinra would say is that he was an old friend who he hadn't seen for some time. They would know on the day however, what they wouldn't know is that the best man is someone they _all_ knew.


	2. Chapter 2

One or two reviews pointed out that the last chapter seemed rushed, as in stuff happened too fast. I apologise for that, the reason was that I, at the time could not think of anyway to flesh it out a little. I may re-write the first chapter at some point in time. ^^~

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding; Shinra had already left to go to the best man's place. Celty was taking her time getting ready, she was allowed to since she was the bride after all. Besides, they had plenty of time. Shizuo's current job was to get the Orihara twins to get ready, Mairu like Izaya, seemed to enjoy pestering Shizuo. Kururi just copied her sister. "Dammit Mairu, just finish getting dressed then let Erika do your hair!" Her response was to stick out her tongue before heading off again. Shizuo sighed, those two were too similar to their brother, they annoyed him to no end, but he cared for them. They were like the sisters he {thankfully} never had.

It took another hour of Mairu running, dragging Kururi with her before Shizuo had had enough and just picked her up and sat her on the couch. "Erika, please make sure these two get dressed, then can you style their hair?" Once he heard her say that she would, he went to check on Celty. He knocked on her door and waited for her to open it, as she did he couldn't help but smile. She was now in her dress and she really did look beautiful. "Shinra's a lucky man" She playfully hit him on the shoulder; no doubt a little embarrassed by that comment. –Did you manage to get the twins ready? - "Erika should be doing their hair now; those two are as bad as their brother." She shook a little as if laughing. –You're right; they are a lot like him. Although, it's a shame Izaya won't be at the wedding. You and Izaya are both close friends of Shinra's, and I know you still care for him. - "Yeah..." There wasn't much Shizuo could say in response to that, he did still care for Izaya, even if he was still pissed off at him. He wouldn't admit aloud, but he did miss him too.

After chatting with Celty for a while longer, she shooed him out and told him he should get himself and the twins down to the church. Shinra had picked a small modernised church for the wedding, despite neither he nor Celty being religious. Shizuo simply laughed before saying he would make sure they got there and that everything would be ready for when she arrived. Upon entering the main room, he was surprised to see the twins sitting happily on the couch, dressed and ready to go. "Remind me to have Erika get you ready next time girls". They giggled before Mairu piped up "You're just unhappy that you can't boss us around like you could with Iza-nii~" she smirked as she said this, making sure that Shizuo caught the suggestive undertone to her words. He merely shook his head, he was used to Mairu and on rare occasions, Kururi being a little perverted, but they were Izaya's sisters after all so this no longer really surprised him.

After what seemed like a long car ride, Shizuo and the twins had arrived at the church. The twins looked at the church in awe before rushing inside. Shizuo opted to stay outside and have a cigarette. He had cut down drastically in the last few months, he had decided to quit seeing as he was calmer now than he was in highschool and no longer needed them. Smoking was a hard habit to kick however, no matter if you were as strong and stubborn as Shizuo Heiwajima. he figured that Shinra and the ever-so-secret best man were already here, he saw Shingen walking about, still with that mask of his on. He really was concerned that the air of Ikebukuro was damaging to his lungs, yet he had lived here for a few years now and still wouldn't take it off, even for his son's wedding. Shinra's dad sure was weird…

Once he was done smoking, he crushed the stub under the heel of his shoe before picking it up and putting in the bin. He didn't really like littering, so he tried his best not to even though he had to make a conscious effort. He decided to wait a little longer before heading inside though, he wasn't sure why but he felt nervous. "Why the hell am _I_ nervous? I'm not the one getting married today..."

_Not that much earlier-_

"Shinra, you take far too long to get ready~" The underground doctor could hear his best man say through the door, he made to effort to respond. He had time to get ready and he would make sure he was at the church early. Today he was getting married to the love of his life and he wanted everything to go right. Just because his best man didn't take long to get ready didn't mean he had to speed up. Once he was done he opened the door "I'm ready, happy now?" He was only joking so he was surprised when the response he heard was "You are not wearing that tie, it clashes with the suit". Shinra couldn't understand what he meant; it was a black suit and a grey tie. After his best man found a black tie and put it on him like a mother, Shinra decided there was no reason to wait any longer and that they may as well go to the church now.

"I'm driving! ~" Shinra just nodded as he had no complaints about that and he couldn't help but be a little envious about the fact his childhood friend owned such an expensive car. He sat himself in the passenger seat while the best man sat in the driver's seat. This car could go fast and thankfully there wasn't much traffic yet. They made it to the church in a few minutes, parked and got out.

Shinra headed inside and his best man followed, who was looking about as he hadn't seen the church just yet and so didn't know what Shinra had had in mind when looking for a wedding venue. He knew neither he nor the bride were religious, so why a church? Oh well, it was his best friend's wedding and I doubt he would appreciate him asking such questions, maybe later at the after party.

The church was decorated nicely, not over the top, but not plain and boring. There was an abundance of white and red which worked well together. The white, seemed pure and innocent whereas the red seems energetic and vivid. The best man liked red, it was his favourite colour. Once he had given the church a look-over, he heard two sets of footsteps enter. Turning around he saw the Orihara twins, who in this moment in time were in awe of how beautiful the church looked.

He took this moment to slip outside before they noticed him, wanting to put off greeting them just a short while longer. There was someone else he wanted to see first, and he knew that person had been the one to bring the twins here. As he got outside, a faint smell of smoke was present, no doubt coming from the fake blond in a suit. He walked over almost silently, a small smirk on his face when he saw the other had yet to notice. Once behind the larger male, he rose to his tip-toes and half-whispered.

"Long time no see, Shizu-chan~"


	3. Chapter 3

"Long time no see, _Shizu-chan_~"

Shizuo, considering he had not heard any approaching footsteps, did jump after hearing that. "Jesus Christ! Don't just sneak up on people like that… wait, Izaya?" Half way through his sentence it had sunk in that he had been called 'Shizu-chan'. Izaya was the only one who ever called him that and as he spun around, he was face to face with him. "The opportunity was too good to pass up, but yes it's me~".

Ok, when Izaya was sneaking up on Shizuo he had no idea how it would go. He certainly expected to be shouted at or something, but he hadn't been expecting a punch to the face and then a _kiss_. He couldn't decide which to focus more on either. On the one hand, his cheek hurt from being punched, on the other, Shizuo was a _great_ kisser… He found himself kissing back for a short while before the blond pulled away. "Well, I was going to ask if you missed me. Although it's sort of clear you did. ~" That caused Shizuo to roll his eyes, of course he missed Izaya. "Yeah flea, I missed you alright. Though I'm still kinda pissed at you for that argument we had…" Well that explained the punch.

"That was years ago though, and truth be told I can't even remember what we were arguing about…" It was true, all he remembered was that Shizuo had been bothered by something, asked him about it, got angry and then they argued. "Someone had said to me you had cheated on me. I didn't believe them but thought I should tell you about it anyway. However you said it didn't matter if I believed you or not because there was nothing serious between us…" Oh…well shit. Izaya sure had fucked up back then, no wonder Shizuo had been pissed off at him, and still is. "Huh… I really don't remember that, but I apologise for being such an ass about it. I may have truly thought that at the time, but that's no excuse for saying that to you. So, I'm sorry about that Shizu-chan." Shizuo was a little shocked at that, Izaya _never_ apologised. However he knew that if Izaya did apologise, he meant it. So he was glad that he had apologised. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you; I should have waited till we calmed down and talked to you."

Any further conversation was cut short as the twins had come outside to see what Shizuo was up to, only to see their brother and jump on him. "Iza-nii! When did you get here?!" an overjoyed Mairu enquired, to which Izaya smirked. "Oh I came here with Shinra, like any good best man would~" The two brunettes and the fake-blond were surprised to hear that Izaya was the best man. "Shinra wanted to tell you all, but I asked he keep it secret. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to surprise Shizu-chan seeing as he would be looking for me if he knew I was going to be here." Izaya chuckled lightly "like an eager puppy~". Shizuo blushed a little seeing as he couldn't deny it, he would have wanted to see Izaya straight away had he known he was going to be here. Instead he had jumped out of sheer surprise when he heard his nickname and felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Iza-nii, Shizuo-san, we should head back inside. Celty-san won't be long". Izaya nodded agreeing with Mairu and headed inside, the girls in front. Shizuo followed the trio while accidently-on-purpose watching how Izaya's ass swayed as he walked. Izaya could feel eyes on him and couldn't help but let his trademark smirk slip onto his face. As the four heading inside, Shinra was surprised to see that Izaya and Shizuo were not shouting at each other, but he was glad for it. "Did you two kiss and make up then?" cue a small cheerful laugh from Izaya. "Actually, that is more or less what happened~" Shinra looked to Shizuo who just nodded, causing Shinra to smile at them. "I knew you two couldn't really stay mad at each other, even after these past few years."

It wasn't long before the guests began to arrive; Celty had invited Kida, Mikado and Anri. Shinra had invited Kyohei and his group. It was only a small wedding, held in a small church. Everything had been decorated nicely seeing as Shinra wanted the best for his bride. Everyone took their seats and waited for the bride to show. Only Shizuo had really seen Celty in her dress, so everyone else was in for a surprise. Many more than likely thought she would have a black dress made from her shadows, so imagine their surprise when she walks in wearing a lovely white dress. Everyone was even more surprised to see a head on her shoulders, well everyone except for Celty herself and one other.

"I hope you don't mind, but I gave Celty her wedding gift early~" Many turned to Izaya, then back to Celty. Shinra couldn't look away from her if he tried. He had always thought if she found her head, she'd leave him. To see her walking down the aisle after receiving her head, words can't describe how good it was. Everyone looked on in awe as she made her way down to Shinra and took her rightful place beside him. "C-celty… you look wonderful…" She smiled in response and held his hand. "Thankyou Shinra, you look good too" For the first time they heard Celty speak, She spoke Japanese, but there was an Irish accent present. Some people may think that combination sounded unusual, but Shinra loved it.

As the service ran its course, Shinra had to try not to cry multiple times, to the amusement of both Shizu and Izaya. When it came to kissing the bride, Shinra was a little nervous, but the nerves died when he kissed his newly wedded wife. Everyone cheered for them, happy that they had finally tied the knot, and that Celty had gotten her head back.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now night-time and the wedding celebrations were underway. Izaya had let them use his apartment as it was quite spacious and Izaya liked parties. There was also the added benefit of he didn't have to leave at the end. Shinra kept following Celty about, though she didn't mind too much as he wasn't making any perverted comments, yet. Most of the guests wanted to speak to Celty which was expected seeing as they had never heard her speak before today. Izaya and Shizuo were sat on a couch, chatting idly, Izaya also keeping an eye on the twins as Mairu kept trying to get her hand on alcohol despite being too young to drink.

"You know, I knew you would still be angry about that argument. I didn't expect you to kiss me though." Izaya admitted honestly, smirking a bit when he noticed that Shizuo was blushing faintly. "Well, despite the argument and not seeing you since we graduated…I still care about you. I can't help it." Shizuo succeeded in surprising Izaya once more, then again Izaya knows he can never predict what Shizuo will do or say. To Izaya, Shizuo was always going to be _his_. Even if Shizuo had moved on, Izaya never would. "Hmm, well we could try again. Hopefully we've both matured enough to make sure we don't argue like that again. So we could have another go at it… I mean if you want…" Izaya looked away blushing a bit, he wasn't the best at trying to make amends, but he figured he'd try at least. However, since he had looked away he missed Shizuo's smile and wasn't able to react quickly enough when Shizuo pulled him into his lap. "I'd like that. Even though you weren't around, a flea like you wouldn't leave my mind." Izaya pouted a little childishly and was about to complain about his _boyfriend_ calling him a flea, but as if Shizuo expected it, he had kissed Izaya on the neck to distract him. Izaya shuddered at that, Shizuo knew how sensitive Izayas neck was, and how much he loved being kissed or bitten there.

"Cheater, you know I don't think clearly when you do that. ~" Shizuo's only response was to do it again and then smirk against his neck before biting. He wanted to mark Izaya as his once more. Izaya had to cover his mouth to muffle the moan; afterwards he playfully hit Shizuo on the arm. "I'm not going to be able to cover up that mark you know~". Shizuo just grinned and hugged Izaya, happy that there wasn't any hard feelings and even more happy that Izaya still wanted to be with him.

For the remainder of the party, Izaya stayed on Shizuo's lap. Not like Shizuo was going to let him move anyway. They waved and shouted bye when Shinra and Celty made their way home as they had a flight to catch tomorrow for their honeymoon. Little by little people left as it got later, the twins hugging Izaya before leaving. Mairu seemed a little tipsy; she must have managed to get her hands on someone's drink.

Before long they were the only two who remained. "It's late I guess I should go too". Izaya rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck. "No, you're staying here with me, just like you did when we were back at Raira." Shizuo chuckled, he should have expected that. When they were students at Raira, Shizuo would regularly stay over with Izaya. Usually it was because he was too tired after sex to get up and leave. However there were occasions where he stayed just for the simple fact that he wanted to stay with Izaya. Both he and Izaya enjoyed each other's company. They would spend as much time together as they possibly could. Shizuo hoped they would be like that again; he loved Izaya and wanted to make sure he knew that as often as possible.

"Heh, I should have known you would say that to me. You know I'd love to stay here with you". Izaya grinned at hearing that, it was almost as if they hadn't argued at all and had been together all this time. "I'm happy to hear that Shizu-chan, but you're right about it being late. So get to bed~" Shizuo chuckled then smirked a little before picking up a surprised Izaya. "Alright, to bed we'll go. Just think Izaya, we have a few _years_ to make up for~". Now this made Izaya blush and also gulp. He was glad he didn't have any work for the next few days because something told him his ass was going to hurt for a while.


	5. Authors Note

Just a quick note. This fanfic **Weddings & Wistful Wishes** is discontinued. I cannot motivate myself to continue, if I ever change my mind then I will delete and replace this not with a new chapter. Sorry to those following this but I just have no motivation to continue this fic.


End file.
